


Fazbear Family Functions

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Animatronics, Caution: mentions of kidnapping, Caution: violence and gore as well as character death, Cuddles, Fluff, Multi, Music, One-shots/plot eventually evolving, Pizzeria is a bit of a mix between the first and second one, Steam powered robots, put it to teens and up (due to violence later on), set of events between Foxy and his adopted daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: This is a collection of short chapters, or one-shots if you will (though they will somehow link to each other), about the Fazbear gang -along with the help of "The Night Shift"- taking care of a new arrival.Animatronics dealing with a steambot from a very young age will be interesting, especially with a Cockney musician of a robot gal known as Sprocket.Sit back, relax, and enjoy the tales of Foxy in fatherhood, and robotic antics.





	1. New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Gonna make this clear. I don't own FNAF, it rightfully belongs to Scott Cawthon.  
Sprocket and Scorpio, an artsona/writing-sona I'm using to double as a guard (Probably going to either hide the vampire half of her, or make it non-existent and just make her a cyborg for this story/one-shot collection, you guys can tell me otherwise in the comments if you want her to be her normal vampire-cyborg self instead of one or the other) are the only ones that belong to me. Well, that and an unnamed(?) character later on, so I'd appreciate if they were not stolen. And, yup! Sprocket is one of my SPG ocs, but I love sticking her in different fandoms/shows. Thanks for listening and enjoy the show!*
> 
> After Scorpio, one of the technician/night-guards, comes in with a box, it's got Foxy's attention. When they open it up, they find a little surprise waiting inside...

Dark clouds in the inky sky floated absent-mindedly across the glowing moon, temporarily masking the gentle light in short bursts, a few scattered birds flitting towards the nests and trees as if in a hurry to get to bed.  
Cars rumbled past on the streets, sparse traffic lights glowing in the distance like beacons, to guide the sleepy drivers safely. Almost nobody was out, apart from a couple of pedestrians going to the few clubs or on their way home.

Same went for the different businesses, including the establishment known as Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria  
Though looks can be deceiving, of course, as there was some activity going on within the purple and beige walls, and not all of it was human.

Scorpio was doing the last-minute clean up that the janitors may have missed, including the old busted lightbulbs that she had replaced in the bathrooms, humming "Enter Sandman" by Metallica to herself as she worked. Her headphones were safely tucked in her bag, but that didn't stop the tune from entering the engineer-and-guard's head.  
Her gloved hands securely tied up the tops of the rubbish bag, and she slung it over her shoulder, going to the back door and unlocking it, opening it up so she could sling the bag into the open dumpster nearby.  
With a grunt, she slammed the bag into the large bin from a small distance, making a very soft "Yesss!!" whisper of victory, pumping her fist a little in triumph before straightening her gloves with a smile on her face.  
The cool breeze of the autumn night made her long brown curls billow beautifully about her shoulders and heart-shaped face, and she shrugged her black leather jacket around her to keep the chill off her back, along with any stray leaves or rogue seagull splatterings. Thankfully, there were none on the jacket, and she sighed softly, with her hands on her hips.  
As she was about to turn on her heel and go back in, she heard a noise.

A very faint whimper coming from somewhere.

Puzzled, Scorpio listened out to where it was coming from, moving bags and demolished pizza boxes aside to get to whatever was making that sound.  
Was an animal injured or stuck in the rubbish? she sure hoped not.

Once the rubbish and debris had been cleared, the young partly-mechanical engineer hoisted out....an ordinary, unadulterated cardboard box?  
Sure it looked like any of the other boxes, except not crushed or vandalised in any way; it was pristine albeit a tiny bit dusty, with some brown parcel tape to seal the top shut.  
Scorpio gently lifted the box to her ear, hearing another sleepy yet scared, faint whimper coming from inside.  
With wide eyes, Scorpio looked at the box in her gloved hands, stepping over the pile of garbage and nudging it closer to the bin with her boot, before going inside and closing the door.  
Little did she know, she'd woken one of the robotic residents of the pizzeria, the others seeming to be somewhat still.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foxy heard the clatter and clinking of the front door closing and locking, followed by the soft footsteps of the night guard coming closer to the main stage area.  
Peeking out from behind the curtain, Foxy could see Scorpio's back -which was slightly shiny thanks to her leather jacket under the faulty fluorescent lighting- and gave a soft growl of intrigue.  
He saw her turn to her toolbox and begin to rummage around for something, after placing a cube object onto the table with a small "thump". A box? What was in it?

While she was distracted, he took the opportunity to leave the cove, and creep towards her. His visible golden eye glowed in the dark as he got closer, and he saw Scorpio do a double take, which was followed by a hand slamming on the table to steady herself, the box cutter encased tightly in her hand.  
Scorpio panted, before hearing the gravelly laugh of Foxy behind her.  
The rest of the animatronics had had their fair share of trying to scare her when she was a fresh new face. But now working a month there, she was somewhat used to the animatronics, though their still took the opportunities to startle her.

"Jeez Louise! Don't do that when I have one of these in my hand, Foxy!" Scorpio sighed in half-relief and half-annoyance, a light, concerned frown on her face as Foxy chuckled.  
"Apologies, matey" he replied gruffly, though still somewhat smirking, "It's fun to make you jump, though."  
"Yeah, yeah" the British guard said, a small smirk pulling at her rosebud lips accompanied by a roll of her eyes.  
"What's tha' ye got there?" Foxy enquired, Scorpio using the limited light, and her torch, to her advantage, as she cut the tape open slowly.  
"A box with something in it" she said, matter-of-factly.  
"Do ye know what's in it?" Foxy asked, coming to stand next to her, hook at the ready.  
"Not a clue" she replied, shaking her head. "But I keep hearing whimpers from it. Dunno if an animal's stuck in it, or something's hurt, so I thought I'd check it out. Last thing I want is for the binman to come and get it and.....well, it's best to check, eh?"  
"Yarr! ye be right there, lass. Can't say I blame ye. I mean, what with us bein' animals an' all, can't argue with ye there" Foxy replied, Scorpio opening the box.  
She gasped softly, a gloved hand over her mouth as she looked in, Foxy peering in as well.

Inside was a baby robot, fast asleep and dressed in a purple babygrow and pink booties.  
Unlike the other animatronics who had soft, fuzzy exteriors, this little one was more humanoid and had cold layers of tin, and a delicate porcelain face adorned with golden markings on her cheekbones. Whether it was paint or embossing, Scorpio couldn't be sure, but the tiny little one looked adorable with them.  
Like Scorpio, the minuscule robot had brown fluffy hair which was soft to the touch.  
Encased in the baby's tiny hands, there was a purple and black teddy bear that was almost as big as her, a soft blue blanket draped over her and her teddy companion. There was also a spare set of clothes and some oil  
Foxy and Scorpio looked at each other in shock, then back at the small bundle, Foxy reaching in and picking her up with his good arm, cradling her in the crook of his elbow, Scorpio looking at them with a smile.  
The little one didn't seem to wake, instead just continuing to sleep deeply.

"Aaaw, that's cu-" Scorpio said, before finding something else in the box. "Hang about, there's a note in here..."  
Foxy's ears pricked up, and he turned his head to Scorpio with a small whir. A note, huh? maybe that would give some insight as to where the angelic mechanical infant came from.  
"What's it say, lass?" the pirate animatronic asked, but received no answer.  
"Lass?" he tried again, looking at Scorpio, whose face was frozen in bewildered horror.  
"What it be sayin', matey?" he gently nudged her arm, snapping Scorpio out of her frozen shock.  
She gulped and read the note; "To whoever receives this, if you're reading this, I am most likely dead, due to an army of lunatic vandals plaguing my workshop. Unfortunately, it has been set ablaze, and my only hope is to send my little creation away to where she can be safe. I've left a few things with her inside of the box, including her blanket and her teddy bear she's had since her build-day (April 25th), as well as a few notes on what she runs on on the back of this letter. All I'm hoping is that she doesn't fall into the wrong hands, and I deeply regret not being there to help her. Please, I beg of you, take care of little Sprocket for me. With desperate regards, Doctor Cyril James Harvey."

Scorpio's eyes began to tear up as she tried not to scrunch the note in her hand, Foxy looking down at the sleeping child in his arms with a mournful expression.  
"Poor lass..." he sighed, gently rocking the baby from side to side. Scorpio sniffled and wiped her eyes.  
"What do we do, Captain? we can't just send her back out there. What if those people catch her?" Scorpio asked, her frown a little more pronounced, her voice harbouring a concerned and shaky tone.  
Foxy sighed again, looking down at the small automaton.  
"We best do as th' doctor from the note says. Look after her" he said. "Here's hopin' that she's not taken from me or ye. Y'won't tell the others for now, right? jus' until we've got her an' us calmed down, y'know?"  
"I won't say anything for now, Foxy, don't worry. I'll help out when I can" Scorpio promised with a small, sincere nod.  
"Thanks, Scorpio. Jus' a lil concerned as to how the others would react to her" Foxy told her, Scorpio placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Nobody's taking her away. I won't let them" Scorpio added, semi-firmly to show determination, the two taking the baby and the box back to the stage and drawing the curtains, Scorpio returning to the back office to keep watch.

In the nick of time, too.  
It was at this moment that the other robots had begun to activate and roam around.  
Scorpio smiled half-heartedly whilst watching through the cameras in the snug little back room, listening and waiting to see if Foxy and the baby were alright.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy has to endure a slightly rocky night as his new baby girl is plagued with a nightmare that leaves her wanting nothing more than her father's embrace.  
All Foxy hopes is that she's safe, and that they both get a good night sleep.

A sound rang through the night as the clock ticked on, cutting through the quiet atmosphere like a knife through butter.  
It sounded like the pitiful wails of a baby.  
Thankfully that didn't seem to wake up the residents inside what was known as Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

All except one, of course.

"I'm comin'! Hold on, little lass" came a gruff voice as something -or someone- ran quickly towards Pirate's Cove, the curtains swishing open as the shape entered the area behind the curtains. Floorboards from the stage creaked under the weight of the being's metal legs, a whirring sound was heard as the mystery person knelt down, scooping up something in their arms.  
Softly glowing golden eyes looked down at the mechanical infant securely cradled in the arms of none other than the pirate animatronic himself.

Foxy tilted his head slightly to get a better look at the little robot girl encased in his arms, his hook-less hand gently stroking her cheek. Unlike the faceplates of himself and his comrades, hers was a delicate porcelain as well as tin, bearing gold markings under her eyes, which were blue as the ocean.  
He checked her over for signs of distress, hearing the crying died down as she held onto him.

"Was it just a nightmare, little Sprocket?" Foxy whispered softly, to be met with a small whimper and sniffle, oil brimming in those blue optics of hers.  
He wiped the tears away, carefully but securely holding her close to his chest so she could hear his motor running,keeping an eye out for anyone who got any funny ideas.  
Sure, it was nearly midnight, meaning the others will be active soon, but he couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching.  
Waiting, like a barn owl eyeing an unsuspecting mouse.  
Foxy hated the feeling of being watched.  
Partly because it was invasive on the life of him and his friends; sure, to many untrained attendees, the four of them were robots on Free Roam, just machines under the animal exterior.  
But there was more to them than met the eye.  
To say the least, all four were complex, and they all despised prying eyes of arrogant night-guards, longing for one that would just keep them safe and not worry about a paycheck or make fun of them for what they looked and sounded like.

In addition to this, Foxy just felt on edge, he supposed.  
After all, it hadn't been very long since the new addition had come into his life.  
He knew he would have to talk to the others about her sometime.  
But for now, all he was worried about was getting his little first mate back to sleep.

He looked down at her, seeing she was a lot more calmer than before, a big ol' yawn escaping her mouth.  
Although he hated to admit, Foxy found the presence of the sleepy little baby very soothing. Just right for melting his stone heart, or so he thought.  
Pressing his back against the wall of Pirate's Cove, he hummed a non-lyrical melody while he rubbed the child's small back in circles, effectively calming her even more.  
Another yawn left her mouth, and she closed her eyes, drifting off into the dream world.

"Sleep tight, Sprocket" Foxy whispered, letting his own visible optic close.

It would only be for a few minutes, he told himself.  
Just a few minutes before he joined his friends in the nightly activities.  
For now, it was just him and his little one, together in an unbreakable embrace.

Nothing would come between them both.  
He would make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Scorpio here! Now, I know that I've repeated myself a little in this one-shot/chapter, but in my defence; I did write this at about 2 in the morning a good few days ago, so I'm sorry about that! hahaha


	4. Big Brother Bonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie spends some time with the little tyke, as Scorpio is helping out Chica, and both Freddy and Foxy are nowhere to be seen.  
At first, Bonnie is a little cautious, but as the night rolls on, it goes to show what the magic of a big brother can do :D
> 
> *A little cutesy/fluff chapter or one-shot, based on a rp between me and Discord user MissPinkDragon101*

It had been no more than a week since Sprocket had arrived at the pizzeria, and it seemed that baby robot was still rather young and quite the shy but curious one, at that.  
Since she had been revealed to the rest of the animatronics, they had instantly fallen in love with her, while at the same time anxious to hear what happened to her and why she was here.  
Both Chica and Marionette were a little ticked off that they weren't asked for help, and Freddy had been particularly shocked at the sudden new arrival, and had given both Foxy and Scorpio when she had arrived, a fine and firm lecture that lasted almost thirty minutes, much to the pair's bemusement.  
The story of the young babybot's arrival had been told, bringing forth both tears and anger, not to mention feelings of relief that she had gotten out of the sticky situation safely, Sprocket taking to the group soon enough.  
Balloon Boy had been a little jealous, though he wouldn't admit it, but he couldn't help but feel pride when he saw Sprocket reaching for him to carefully hold her. A big grin had spread across his face when he had her in his arms, as if he'd done this a million times before, and didn't hear Sprocket cry once!

On this particular night in October, Scorpio was in the back office early again; about ten minutes before midnight, with Sprocket held securely on her lap as she looked through the cameras and made notes when, from the kitchen, there was a huge BANG!  
Sprocket had flinched and started crying, Scorpio gently shushing her as she rocked the scared baby automaton in her arms to calm her down.  
"Uuuh, Scorpio?" came Chica's sheepish voice, "can you help me out for a second? I think the oven just exploded....oooooh!..."  
"Alrighty, gimme a second!" Scorpio called back, standing up with Sprocket in the crook of her arm, her gloved free hand picking up the Fazbear-brand Technician's Toolbox, and heading out of the back office.  
She carted her precious cargo down the hallway, into the lit area of the pizzeria where the stage and cove were. With a soft smile, she glanced over and saw Bonnie relaxing and doing nothing. Just sitting with his legs dangling over the edge of the stage, looking around the room every so often as he just sat quietly. His white and red guitar lay neglected against the wall, in the flickering stage lighting.

Bonnie looked up to see the cyborg technician coming his way, arms full of both her toolbox and the young baby, and went to get up, though she'd gotten to him before he had a chance.  
"Sorry, Bonnie, I have to go help Chica in the kitchen. Would it be ok for you to watch Sprocket for me?" she asked.  
Bonnie was slightly stunned, but gave Scorpio a soft smile.  
"Oh, uuh...w-why me?" he asked, to which Scorpio chuckled softly.  
"Well, it seems that she's taken a shining to both you and BB, and Chica really needs my help. I can't find Freddy, and I need to give Foxy a checkup later on tonight, once he's done redecorating the cove. It won't be for very long, I promise" she replied, Bonnie letting out a sigh and holding his hands out.  
"Ok, ok, I'll hold onto her" he conceded, Scorpio bending down to gently pass Sprocket to Bonnie before picking up the toolbox and making a beeline towards the kitchen.  
The tiny little thing let out a few small whimpers and made grabby hands at the guard, pouting lightly as Scorpio disappeared from view, feeling a fuzzy purple paw gently stroke her feathery brown curls.  
"Hey, there, little one" Bonnie cooed, only getting a pout in response whilst he held her.  
She blinked and tilted her head, only for Bonnie to copy the action, sticking his tongue out.  
"Heeey! I'm not that bad, am I, huh?" he cooed softly, Sprocket giggling a little when she saw him stick his tongue out. She kicked her legs lightly and copied the action, her blue optics very big and innocent, and it melted the mechanical bunny's cold, un-beating and metaphorical heart.  
She was wearing a very adorable white and yellow onesie with smiling bees embroidered on it, the words "Busy Bee" stitched on it (A gift from Scorpio's mother), and some soft blue booties (donated by one of Scorpio's elderly neighbours). She was also sporting a blue bow, courtesy of Chica, tied around a fluffy lock of brown hair.

Bonnie stuck his tongue out again, blowing a soft raspberry, Sprocket copying the sound softly which sent them both into a fit of laughter.  
He gently stroked her tin and porcelain cheek with his thumb, then felt a tight but gentle grip on his index finger, Sprocket cooing in triumph.  
"Aaw, no, you got meee!" Bonnie said in mock-surprise, Sprocket letting out yet another giggle, and a victorious "Aa!!"  
Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle, his tough and snarky facade fading into something warmer and softer, looking at the little bundle of joy encased safely in his arms.  
How perfectly she fit in them. She was so small, and so cute.  
Safe to say, life sure had gotten a lot more interesting with her around.  
"You're so strong, small fry. I bet you'll be more than ready to take on enemy pirates like your Papa has when you're older, huh?" he remarked, Sprocket squirming and letting out soft babbles, as if in agreement to the claim.  
"Sweet little thing" he whispered, bringing her closer to his chest. He felt a tiny hand reach up and tug on his bow tie, surprisingly gently, and he looked down to see Sprocket smiling sweetly at him.

"Jeez, Chica. What happened in here?" Scorpio chuckled, swapping tools in rapid fire, as she mended the piping and connection of the oven. She couldn't help but cough a little bit because of all the smoke, Chica opening the windows to try and let the smoke out.  
"It wasn't my fault!" Chica protested lightly. "All I was trying to do was make a pizza, and all of a sudden, it just decided to combust like a minefield" she added.  
Scorpio laughed, coughing a little again.  
"Well, hopefully, the piping should be fixed about now. I'm gonna fix the main oven face and test it, just to be safe" Scorpio reported.  
"Would you like a hand?" Chica asked, to which the brunette nodded, continuing to keep up the conversations while fixing the oven.

Meanwhile, Foxy was enclosed behind the curtains, some cream-coloured dust sheets with a couple of coloured splatters adorning the slightly coarse cream fabric.  
With a paintbrush clamped in his jaws, he hummed "Drunken Sailor" as he worked away at painting the walls of the cove; decorating it with a rolling sea, sharks, seagulls, a storm on one end of the wall, and a sandy yellow desert island on the other, complete with palm trees and a shining, golden sun.  
Amidst the waves in the storm, with nose pointed towards the calmer waters beneath the sun, sailed a ship of solid brown oak with red sails and a threatening looking silver fox head. Its fangs were bared and its eyes seemed to shimmer in the light.  
A skull and crossbones flag atop one of the masts, and in white writing read the name of the magnificent galleon; "The Fox Den".

Of course, there were gaps on the mural since, well, it was hard -even for an animatronic fox- to paint with one hand.  
However, when Foxy heard the giggling of Sprocket alongside Bonnie's voice, he put the brush back in the paint bucket, taking the spare brush out of his mouth, walking over to the curtains to peek out.  
The dust sheets were muffling his footsteps, the tips of his hook and fingers dotted with blue and green paint.

He watched the two, seeing Bonnie talking to her and blowing soft raspberries, Sprocket copying the action, the pirate fox finding it difficult not to laugh, especially after Bonnie squealed at the baby's actions.  
"You're such a little cutie!" Bonnie squealed, Sprocket babbling and gently booping his nose, which caused him to freeze a little at the sudden action.  
It didn't honk like Freddy's, but she didn't mind.  
Especially since Bonnie booped her nose gently back in response, prompting her to let out a kitten-like sneeze that made Bonnie beam again.

Foxy stole a few glances at the two as he worked, the interaction warming his motors, paintbrush clamped in his jaws.  
He heard Sprocket giggling and Bonnie telling jokes as well as humming a couple of tunes from earlier that day during the show.

It was only a matter of time, before a small yawn exited Sprocket's mouth, followed by a soft cloud of steam.  
Her sleepiness was contagious, it seemed, as Bonnie yawned too. His eyelids drooped, and he adjusted his hold on her.  
"Tired, huh, little one?" he asked.  
The only response was a tired coo, followed by Sprocket nuzzling Bonnie's warm purple fur, her tin body feeling pleasantly cool. Sure, she had a boiler to warm herself up, but snuggling into the one holding her felt better like this, it seemed.  
With yet another yawn, Bonnie shifted back so he was laying against the wall, the babybot brunette settled comfortably on his chest. He hummed in content, looking down as the baby let her blue eyes close as she drifted off to sleep. She put her thumb in her mouth, gently sucking on it.  
Bonnie watched drowsily, supporting her head and body carefully. His fuzzy paws gently pressed Sprocket against his body, as he felt himself begin to doze off too.  
The presence of the sleeping infant was just so soothing. So calm, and so soft...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aaaaand....there!" Scorpio said determinedly, twirling her spanner idly.  
"Purrin' like a kitten!" she added, in a Boston accent. With a grin, she tucked her spanner into her toolbox, Chica giving a relieved sigh.  
"Thanks, Scorp! What would we do without y-" Chica was cut off, leaning towards the door. She walked towards it, Scorpio following.  
"What's wrong?" Scorpio asked. Chica glanced at her.  
"Nothing's wrong, hun. But....do you hear...snoring?" Chica asked, Scorpio listening out.  
Brows raised for a couple seconds, she looked at Chica.  
"It's coming from the stage" she said, a little confused. "Should we take a look?"  
"Yeah" Chica agreed with a slight nod, the two of them walking out of the kitchen and down towards the main stage, seeing Freddy coming out of the storage room taking cables off his head and arms, wrapping them up carefully and storing them in a box to avoid tripping on them later  
As they got to the stage, they were met by a sight that could only be described as an unusual but downright endearing occurrence.

Bonnie was fast asleep, the animatronic making soft snoring sounds as he dozed. His head and back were against the wall, legs comfortably positioned in front of him, one knee bent casually.  
He had his arms crossed, holding something protectively but gently.  
Upon closer inspection, the girls could see it was Sprocket wrapped in Bonnie's embrace, the infant laid against his chest, her thumb corked in her mouth and lashes gently dusted on the golden marks on where her cheekbones ought to be.

Scorpio smiled, and Chica let out a small "aaaaww", Foxy popping his head out of the cove to have a look at the two. A fatherly smile crossed his muzzle, his visible golden eye gleaming with pride and adoration.  
Sprocket had taken to Bonnie almost immediately, and it was clear that he was big brother material already. At least, that's what Foxy and the girls concluded, anyways.  
Freddy hopped towards them, trying to get the stray cables off of his legs, and nearly crashed into a table when he looked up.  
He used his hands to carefully -and quietly- stop himself, undoing the cable around his knee and coiling it up, before walking towards the main stage.

"Chica, what are you doing?" Scorpio whispered, seeing Chica step up to the stage, walking towards the snoozing pair.  
"I'm gonna try and put her to bed in the cove" Chica replied back just as quietly, reaching out towards the infant and putting a hand on her back.  
Sprocket cooed in her sleep, but Bonnie on the other hand didn't have as good a reaction.  
He growled and turned away so Chica couldn't reach then, making the chicken animatronic wear a sulky expression.  
"Don' worry, lass, I'll get 'em apart later" Foxy said. "Why don't ye come an' help me redecorate the cove?"  
"Yeah, I best make sure the kitchen camera is working" Scorpio replied, digging into her pocket and pulling out her phone to check the time.  
Midnight on the dot.  
"I'm gonna finish putting away the band stuff for tomorrow. Want me to call you if I need help, Scorpio?" Freddy asked.  
"Yeah, I think that'd be best. I'll come and check in when I'm done" Scorpio said, taking a picture of the pair on the stage now that Bonnie had turned back around.  
She hummed with a light smile, going into the kitchen again.

Freddy watched the two for a few more seconds before turning on his heel and going into the storage room again, coming back out with a faded blue blanket with the Fazbear logo on it, going up to the stage and draping it over Sprocket and Bonnie.  
He stole a look before walking away, and he could swear that Bonnie was smiling in his sleep, Sprocket nestling further into the warmth of the blanket and the purple bunny animatronic, neither of them wanting to wake or be apart just yet.

Just....five more minutes.


End file.
